The Sweet Taste of Victory
by intoxicatedSquid
Summary: [One-shot] Callie is really annoyed by her co-host Marie's carefree attitude and agrees to a bet in order to get her to shape up, but what will happen when her plan doesn't go the way she wants? Stay fresh and stay tuned! [content]: public setting, degradation, humiliation, aphrodisiac, tentacle dick


"Can you believe its already time for another Splatfest again?" The black haired girl says enthusiastically into her mirror as an inkling applies make-up to her face. She waits for an answer, but is only met with the constant sound of typing in the direction of her co-host. "Marieeeee the broadcast is going to start soon!" Marie continues typing as the inkling finishes up with her make-up and shuts the door behind her. The white haired girl is slouched back in her chair, her legs dangling off the arm, completely buried in her cell phone. She holds back a snicker as Callie huffs towards her, crossing her arms with an exaggerated pout on her face.  
"Relax Callie, we have 15 minutes to get on stage." Callie groans and places her hands on her hips, causing Marie to crack a bit of a grin.  
"You're always on your phone and you don't take this job seriously at all!" The clicking of the keyboard fills the silence as the black haired girl waits for a response. "Marie!"  
"Look," The girl lowers her phone and looks up at her cousin. "I'll make a deal with you Callie. If your team wins today's Splatfest, then I'll do what you say and stop using my phone so much." Callie smiles widely, excited by the promising proposition. "But if your team were to lose…" Marie grins and winks, moving her hand over her face. "You've got to do whatever I say." The girl thinks for a bit and nods, her face filled with determination as she holds out her hand to shake on it.  
"You're on!"

—-

"WHHAAAATT?!" Marie grins from ear to ear as she watches Callie's face turn bright pink. The black haired girl presses her tentacles to her face, squishing her cheeks as she whines at the final results of the Splatfest. There was no doubt about it, her co-host had won by a landslide this time and couldn't possibly be any more smug about it. "Th-this isn't faaaiiir…" She pouts, hugging her tentacles to her chest. Callie looks over at Marie, hoping to change the fellow idol's mind.  
"Callie, it's plenty fair. You just don't want to do whatever I tell you to do." The black haired girl crosses her arms and huffs, grumbling to herself.  
"But you're just going to make me do something humiliating, I know you too well…" She averts her eyes to the ground, a blush crossing her cheeks. Marie chuckles at her behavior.  
"I can't make any promises. I haven't even made up my mind what I want you to do yet. The possibilities are endless… heh." She grins as she turns and opens the door to their windowed room, diabolical ideas filling her head. Callie follows behind her, stomping dramatically towards her seat and plops down in her chair, crossing and arms as she leans back. Marie seats herself on her side of the table and watches her cousin's hilarious antics. "It won't be as bad as you think it's going to be. You'll probably even enjoy it." The black haired girl raises her chin and turns away from her cousin, closing her eyes as if somehow this action would make her deaf to Marie's words. It just wasn't fair for her to do this. She always got tricked into these dumb things because of Marie and it was always so awful and embarrassing. A strange sensation begins to build between her inner thighs, almost like-  
"MARIE!" Callie's face flushes deep pink as she looks down, locking eyes with her white haired co-host, her head between her legs trailing kisses up her tights. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Marie grins and slides her tongue slowly up Callie's right thigh.  
"You've got eyes, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asks back, dragging her nails down the outside of her thighs. The black haired idol grips onto her chair, frantically looking over to the window to check for any curious inklings.  
"S-stop it! What if someone sees!?" Callie turns back to look down at Marie, trying hard to hold back any noises she might make. Marie hums and presses her glove between her co-host's legs rubbing softly against her clit through her clothing, earning a few gasps and soft moans from Callie.  
"I don't care if anyone sees Callie. Heh… You're always so eager backstage…"  
"B-but this is different! Marie… please…" Callie bites down on her hand as Marie presses her nose into her pants, their eyes locked. The white haired girl grins before taking the fabric in her teeth, tearing a hole in her cousin's outfit with ease.  
"You promised to do what I tell you to do, and if you don't want anyone to notice, just act like I'm not here." Callie's eyes widen at the sound of her clothing ripping, Marie's smug grin growing on her face as she licks her lips. "Besides, it looks like you're already enjoying this quite a bit heh…" The black haired girl grits her teeth, leaning her head back, a moan escaping her lips as a tongue presses slowly up the length of her soaking wet panties. Callie frantically looks back over to the window, locking eyes with an inkling girl who waves to her. The idol swallows, putting on a nervous smile, waving back at the girl. Just as the inkling walks away, Marie presses her tongue against her wet pussy, dragging it upwards, making Callie gasp. The white haired squid grins, pulling away and crawling back to her chair.  
"Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?" The other idol turns pink at the strange request, knowing she was obligated to obey. She could already feel desire building in her thighs, and she would be lying if she'd said she didn't want this. Callie gets up from her chair slowly, a constant light blush on her face as she walks over to Marie, sliding her leg over the girl's lap, straddling her hesitantly. "Don't be so tense Callie." The girl furrows her brow and pouts a little in response.  
"It's embarrassing! Doing this where everyone can see us…" She blushes a bit more, looking away from her co-host. Marie grins, pulling a small bottle from her cleavage and removes the cork from it.  
"Open your mouth." Marie orders, pressing her thumb on Callie's bottom lip. "You won't feel as nervous after this." The black haired girl raises an eyebrow, slowly opening her mouth. "Heh…" The bottle is pressed against the blushing idol's lips, pouring into her throat. "Good girl…" Callie blushes and swallows as Marie holds her jaw, bringing her into a soft kiss. The taste lingers unpleasantly in her mouth, making her feel a bit dazed, making her more aware of her arousal.  
"Marie… What did you give me?" She asks with slightly glazed over eyes, making the other girl grin. "It tastes funny…" Callie hums, lazily pressing her forehead against Marie's gazing into her eyes, her hips sliding back and forth gently against the other idol as she wraps her arms around her neck. The white haired girl wraps her arm around her co-host's waist, pressing her other hand between her legs, earning a long purr from the girl on her lap.  
"Just a little something I saved for this kind of occasion." She pants softly, blushing at how wet Callie is. The idol moans softly, the feeling of something pressed against her makes her crave even more. "You're already so soaked Callie… Heh you're more of a little slut than I first thought…" Marie teases as she slips off her glove, pressing two fingers into her cousin before sliding them inside, earning a series of gasps and moans as Callie holds onto her, whining for more.  
"Sh-shut up…" She blushes, running her hands through Marie's white hair as she presses her hips into her fingers as they plunge slowly in and out of her. It wasn't nearly enough and Marie knew that very well. "Just fuck me already jeeze…" The black haired squid huffs, whining at her cousin for blatantly teasing her so much. Marie grins and slides off her shorts under her dress, pressing something slimy against Callie's inner thigh. She gives a mockingly fake gasp at the extremely vulgar suggestion.  
"In public? But Callie, thats so dirty!" Her grin widens as she lines up the tentacle between her legs and thrusts her hips upwards, entering her co-host's eagerly awaiting entrance. Callie lets out a long moan as she holds onto Marie's back, burying her head into the girl's shoulder. The two squids grind together, thighs aching as their hips meet over and over again.  
"It feels so good…" The black haired idol purrs into her cousin's ear, making her blush as her bulge twitches and throbs inside her. Marie steadies her grip on the other girl's hips and begins to pick up a bit of speed, thrusting harder as well.  
"You're gripping me so tight Callie…" She pants and moans with her co-host, both holding onto each other tightly.  
"Please Marie… I want more!" Callie begs as she laps her tongue affectionately against the white haired girl's neck.  
"More?" A sinister smirk crosses her lips before she stops pumping her hips upwards, gripping tighter on her co-hosts hips.  
"W-why did you stop?!" Callie blushes pink as she digs her nails into Marie's shoulders. Before she can speak her mind any more she finds her face pressed hard into the studio's wooden table, the white haired squid pushing down the back of her head as her ass is raised against Marie's hips.  
"I needed a better angle for the audience we've collected of course." Callie's face is turned towards the glass window and locks eyes with a crowd of inklings, snapping pictures and staring at the erotic scene in front of them. Her face turns bright pink with sheer embarrassment. These were her fans! Had they been watching the whole time? Callie tries to hide her face with her tentacles, hoping that somehow they'd make her invisible.  
"No! Stop! They're all watching me!" Marie grins and places a series of soft kisses from the girl's lower back all the way up to her shoulders.  
"What's this? Heh… You say that but you're only gripping me tighter now…" She taunts as she slides her tongue slowly up the girl's neck.  
"N-no! It's embarrassing!" Callie lets out a few little gasps from behind her tentacles. Marie slowly pulls down the top of her cousin's outfit, letting her breasts press against the table, and cups her hands over them, circling her fingers over her nipples. The black haired girl whimpers and gasps at this, letting go of her tentacles to grip the edge of the table instead.  
"Look at how easily you give in to my touch… You want this Callie. You want me to fuck you in front of all of Inkopolis because you're a dirty little slut who just loves getting filled by her adopted sister." Marie snakes her tongue around Callie's ear, whispering lowly with desire as she lightly twists the girl's nipples in her fingers. There was no denying all of these accusations, as they were all very true and Callie was well aware of this. She simply raises her ass in response, letting her cousin's tentacle slide deeper inside of her tight pussy. Marie grins, content with this response and slides her member almost fully out of the girl before ramming it back inside her, her hips slamming hard over and over into her co-host. Callie grips hard on the wooden table, leaning her head back as she moans out loudly, her tongue hanging lazily from her mouth as she pants hard.  
"I'm going to cum inside you so everyone can watch you take it all…" Marie brags as she picks up her pace, her bulge throbbing hard inside of her cousin, close to her climax. Callie whines and moans out pleadingly, losing her inhibitions with every thrust.  
"Please Marie… I need it… I want you to fill me…" The white haired squid blushes at her co-host's change of attitude, pushing her to the edge of her orgasm, her member pulsing wildly against Callie's g-spot. With a long grunt she digs her teeth hard into the black haired girl's neck, holding her hips as she gives three last deep thrusts, green fluid dripping down both of their thighs, both gasping and panting together. Callie purrs contently as she relaxes against the table, her pink fluids mixing with the green flowing out of her. This would certainly be hard to explain to the public tomorrow, but for now the two idols lay there together, both completely satisfied.


End file.
